


From A Whimper To A Howl

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry had always been a lonely child, one that never had a friend in school, one that never had a loving home. Not one that he remembered. He lived with his aunt and uncle, his older cousin by only a few months. He knew his parents had died and that he would amount to nothing all his life. And that was what he had always believed, what he had always been taught. So it was this young boy, no older than 9, that did something, that made a someone look, that changed a thread in fates web.





	1. WHIMPER

The young boy walked along the edge of the park. Dudley was playing with his two friends and he was looking for a spot to hide. They loved chasing him down and bullying him so he always kept well away. It was as he was passing one of the many bushes that he heard a faint whimper. He blinked and slowly made his way through the bushes and into the forest near the park. He didn’t like the forest and had always been warded away from it but he could hear something in trouble. Pushing through another bush he winced as the thorny vines whipped and scrapped against his skin, snagging on his clothes and hair as he made his way through them. Finally breaking through he came into a small clearing, just big enough for a few deer to lay down in to rest. He smiled and looked up at the sky seeing a few clouds and it took him a moment to hear the low whimper turn into a soft growl. 

Turning he gasped and stumbled back some, he was not sure what scared him more, the strange canine or the trap it was stuck in. It wasn’t an adult dog but it wasn't a puppy either, stuck somewhere in the middle. Its fur was a bright white, streaked in mud and dirt, it was built more thin and fluid with large paws and a set of jaws that looked like they could snap bone. Its back leg was didn't look so good, it was caught in the strangest trap he had ever seen. It was like those teeth traps he had seen at that hunting store when his uncle went for vermin traps. This one though had a green goo coating the teeth and strange writing carved into the steel. Harry looked between the bleeding caught leg and the bright ice blue eyes that stared at him. He slowly regained his footing and showed his hands slowly, “Hey there… f..fella” he slowly approached and squealed when the dog launched at him snapping the sharp teeth in his direction. He tripped over a root and hit the ground hard but managed to avoid getting bit, “Th..that's not nice!” 

He had never been fond of dogs thanks to his Aunt and her dog Ripper. He stood again and brushed himself off and looked at the dog again that was trying to stay standing and had yet to turn away from him or break that strange blue eyes stare. Harry took a few deep breaths and bit his lip in frustration trying to gain his courage back. He showed his hands again and slowly began to approach, anytime the dog began to growl he stopped, waiting… The dog continued to watch him warily as he eventually made his way closer and closer to the canine. 

Once close enough to look at the trap Harry winced at the sight. The dog’s leg was probably broken and he didn't know what that green stuff but it seemed to be hurting the dog even worse than the teeth, it smelled awful. Looking at the dog slowly he tried to think of something, “Uhm… I d..don't know how to help” The dog seemed to huff in frustration and flopped on the dirt whining in pain as it jarred the leg. Harry carefully put a hand on the thick white fur and jerked his hand back at the growl, but it had been long enough to feel that the canine was burning up. He felt hotter than he had that one time he got the flu!

Harry looked over the trap and tried prying it open but it was held fast and he couldn't budge it. How did these things even work. Why couldn’t he get it open! He grabbed a stick and tried to lever it open that way but found himself on his bum when the stick broke and he flew back in surprise. He was frustrated and upset. This wasn’t even his dog but he wanted to try to help it, he wouldn’t be happy being stuck in a trap. He slowly approached again and the dog gave another soft growl and tried lifting his head but it slumped back down against the dirt. The young boy gently pet the fur, the canine no longer having the strength to snap at him. “I’m sorry… I can’t get it open” Tears threatened to fall down his face and he angrily wiped them away. It wasn’t fair! Why couldn’t he open it! He was getting angry and kicked a rock that bounced off another rock right at the trap, it struck the metal and the dog yelped in panic. Harry gasped and ran over quickly to check the leg but was surprised to find it looser, one of the pins seemed to have come loose in the bottom. Smiling Harry grabbed the pin and began to pull at it and slowly it began to slide from the trap. His forehead was wet and he was panting before the pen finally came out and he noticed the trap wiggled some now.

Smiling he wiggled his foot into the looser side and grabbed that side and began lifting it with all his strength. He panted and grunted with effort but the dog had noticed the difference and once Harry had lifted it enough the dog used the last of its strength to bolt and Harry smiled and slowly lowered it till the jaws fully closed, moving his foot out of the way as he did so. He flopped back on the grass and let himself recover under the late afternoon sun, hoping the dog survived. 

It wasn’t till the sun was almost fully set till Harry felt like he had the energy to head back home, standing he began walking back when his shoe hit the pin he had pulled from the trap. Lifting it slowly he smiled and slid it into his pocket. For some reason he was proud of himself, and he wanted something to remind him that he could do things, he could achieve something. He had achieved something! For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he had actually done something he could be proud of.


	2. Bark

A few months passed and soon Harry was ten and going to school again, his summer now over and the tiring year of learning began. He knew better than to do anything above an average grade. His uncle always grounded him if his grades were higher than Dudley’s. He hated that. He hated that he had to pretend to not understand what the teacher was saying. It was one of the things he hated most. The teacher’s believed the rumor that he was a bad kid and he often found himself getting in trouble for things others did. It was always him who sat alone in the classroom during lunch. It was on one of those days that the teacher tapped her desk to get everyone's attention. Harry looked up and his eyes widened a little at what he saw.

A boy around the same age as him stood in the front of the classroom, he has pitch black hair that was held in a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, he was darker skinned, asian descent, his eyes a warm deep brown. But he seemed so, out of place to Harry. He didn’t seem to fit in just right. The way he stood seemed awkward and his posturing suggested that he was nervous about something. His attention was diverted when the teacher began to speak, “Class, pay attention please. This is Mister Akihito Chang. He is a transfer student from Japan, please be sure to give him a warm welcome. Now Mister Chang, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?”

The boy looked at the woman with an almost annoyed expression before facing the class, “I am from Kyoto, Japan. We moved here for my dad’s work.”

The teacher seemed a little put off by the short quipped answers but smiled and patted his shoulder, “Well then let’s see where we can put you. Or you can choose a seat if you like?”

The boy just nodded and began heading to the back corner of the room… Harry’s corner of the room. Why was he coming back here? He froze up a bit as the kid sat down next to him and put his odd bag on the desk. The teacher just sort of smiled and continued the lesson but for Harry it was hard to concentrate on because the boy next to him kept staring at him throughout the whole lesson. It was a little unnerving and Harry was relieved when the bell for lunch rang. He would be the only one here because of his detention. Harry dug in his bag and pulled out the small lunch that had been packed for him. A sandwich, apple, and a juice box. It wasn’t much but he was grateful to get it. He was just unwrapping the sandwich when a shadow fell over him and he looked up surprised to see the strange kid that had just been introduced. 

The brown eyes looked down at him, “May I join you?”

Harry looked around and saw the teacher wasn't there at the moment and he nodded. Smiling kindly at the other boy. Maybe he could make a friend? The other kids didn’t like him or picked on him. “I’m Harry, the teacher said your name was uhm Akeehito?”

The kid gave a wicked grin, “Akihito, you can call my Aki though”

The green eyes boy smiled brightly, “Aki, It is a nice name.”

The other nodded and pulled out a wooden box and opened it to show rice neatly arranged in a rectangle and beside it was odd rice balls with a green strip of something, Then next to that was odd rectangle slices of a spongy yellow food. It was so odd that Harry couldn’t help but stare at it. 

The boy caught the stare and smirked again, “It is a traditional Japanese bento lunch. This is White Rice, and Onigiri, and these are Tamagoyaki. My father always packs me too much” as he said that he removed the tray to show a second tray of food under the first! This one was filled with a bed of greens with tomatoes and other veggies tucked on it and what looked like shrimp as well. “Would you like to try some?”

Harry looked at the other and shook his head, “Oh no I couldn’t take your food… but uhm, what are those?”

The other pointed slowly, “Onigiri is a ball of rice with a filling, I think this is curry which is like a spicy stew. Tamagoyaki is a sweet folded egg. It’s really good, you should try some”

Harry blushed some and shook his head, he would only get in trouble. Taking a bite of his sandwich he tried his best to not pull a face, it was peach jelly, a kind Dudley didnt like and neither did he. But he was hungry and kept eating away at the sandwich. The two sat in comfortable silence the whole lunch period until the bell range again and class resumed. 

For the first time though, Harry felt like the world was just a bit brighter. After all he had never had a friend before.


	3. Snarl

The next day Harry was actually excited when he got out of the car and headed for his classroom. He hoped the other boy would be there and he would get to see him again. Walking into the classroom, he saw the strange, foreign boy already sitting at the desk he had picked yesterday. Slowly Harry walked over and sat next to them and smiled timidly at the other, “hello.”

The boy looked over and gave a strange toothy grin back, “Morning, did you sleep well?”  
Harry blinked a little and wasn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t actually slept. “Uhm, no. I didn’t get much sleep.”

The other nodded, “Well maybe you can catch a nap during lunch and recess? In Japan we have scheduled nap time. They know that the brain must rest in order to learn more.” He looked forward as the teacher stepped in and soon class was in full swing. Today they were learning more of the boring everyday things that no student would ever truly use in their actual lives. The day droned on and Harry took notes diligently, even if he had to fake his grades he still liked to know the information. He enjoyed learning and reading. Finally after what seemed like forever the bell for lunch range and Harry stood, he didn’t have detention today. Grabbing his brown paper bag lunch he looked to his new friend, “Want to go eat outside? It’s a pretty day.”

The other nodded and grabbed his whole bag and the two silently walked along the halls to the lunchroom and then out the doors to the play area. Harry smiled and walked over to the large tree that gave some nice shade, “I usually sit here, the others dont like it because there was a snake here once. Now they are scared of the tree.” 

The other raised a brow and shrugged before sitting down with the other, “I don’t mind snakes, they're intelligent creatures.”

Harry smiled and nodded giggling softly. Opening his bag of food he jumped when a shout rang out.

“Freak!” Dudley came stomping up and ripped the bag out of his hand, “That's my lunch, go get your own! I should tell dad you stole it from my bag!”

The green eyes widened “no, no, I’m sorry Dudley, it must have been a mistake.”

“It better of been freak!” he kicked dirt at the two and turned to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. 

Akihito stood and gripped it till his knuckles were white and Dudley cried out in pain, “That lunch is not yours, you have crumbs on your shirt, you have already eaten. Give it back to him”, his voice hard.

Dudley glared and pulled his arm from the others grip, “Have not! You better watch who you hang out with around here. Unless your a freak too!”

The dark eyes narrowed and his lips went into a snarl as he drew back an arm and proceeded to drive his fist into Dudley’s nose. The large boy screamed in pain and went down like a sack of bricks, his nose already purpling and blood gushing.

Harry’s eyes widened and he stood up and grabbed his friend’s arm, “No, you cant fight! You will get in trouble!” 

A sharp whistle cut through the air… and that was it. 

Less than 30 minutes later Harry found himself sitting next to his new friend in an empty classroom with in-school suspension. They were lucky to get only that, it was only because Akihito didn’t know the ‘British’ way of schools and that Harry was only charged with theft that they were given suspension not expulsion. His stomach growled as he read over his history book. 

A hand tapped his arm and he looked over seeing Akihito had pulled out his lunch box. No, what had he called it? A bento box. The food looked amazing and when he lifted the top half off Harry saw the bottom half was exactly the same. The other boy smiled and handed him the bottom half, “I told my father you were curious about our foods. So he packed you a lunch to.”

Harry smiled brightly and together the two ate their lunch in peace. Though Harry didn’t think he would ever learn how to use chopsticks.


	4. Huff

The days of in-class suspension flew by, they got to know each other better and Harry learned more and more about the other’s culture and language. In return, he told Akihito things about England he knew. The two seemed to finally be settling into a solid relationship. Time passed and the more Harry learned and became friends with Akihito, the less he seemed to be bullied. The other kids, even Dudley seemed to give the strange foreigner some space. He didn't mind though, it gave him his very first friend. 

Today though was different, it was the last day of school and they were nervous and worried. Akihito would be returning to Japan for the summer. He was sad that it had to happen but there was not much he could do. Classes were more like goodbye parties as people got ready for summer and bounced in their seats watching the clock tick by. Teachers were hard pressed to keep their attention even as they tried to go over last minute things and summaries of summer homework. 

Harry was busy going over what he would have to do over the summer without school taking up the hours in a day. The bell finally sounded and the two stood. He looked at his friend who only smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“It will be okay Harry. We can send each other letters. I gave you my new address and I have yours. Well Misses Figg’s. Are you sure you want your letters sent there?”

Harry nodded, “My Aunt and Uncle wont let me have them, she will. I won't be able to write back as often but I will try!” 

He smiled and they hugged again before being shooed out the door and into the parking lot. As they reached the line of cars Harry looked back at the only friend he had ever known before being forced into the back of his Uncle’s car. He didn’t know if he would see his friend every again. 

It wasn’t until later that night, after being locked away in his cupboard, that he found a small brown wrapped package in his bag. He smiled softly at the beautiful scrawl across the top of the paper. He had never really gotten a gift before. It was such a wonderful feeling. Carefully he unwrapped the paper, refolding it carefully to keep it intact. The box was beautiful, a rich dark wood with some sort of green lacor that made it shine. It was a hinged box with a single carving on top of a large dog. Opening the box slowly he was even more surprised to see it was full of things. A silk fan of emerald green with a dragon stitched along it, his own set of chopsticks made of a dark wood, smoothed and polished with a neat slender carrying case. A book on the language as well as a few sweets and snacks he had grown to love when Akihito shared them during lunch. An odd statue of a cat with a yin piece and a few other things he could only guess at. On the very bottom was a letter addressed to him and a picture of the two of them together. He wasn't sure when it had been taken, maybe when he had gotten to go to his house that one time. Regardless it was something he was going to treasure for years to come.


	5. Resting

Harry’s summer had been the same as it had been any other year, the only change was the letters he received from his friend. He had learned, after the first letter, that when he had mail he had to sneak it into his pocket or his cupboard before taking the rest of the mail to his uncle. This morning was no different, his family was sitting down to breakfast and he walked out to grab the mail. He didn't really look at it much just shoved the ones with his name through the vent before opening the door to the kitchen and handing it to his uncle before starting the dishes. 

 

Most of his day went like this, he spent a lot of it in the garden working on the flower beds and then the rest of the time cleaning up after his family and making sure he got their snacks. He was reluctantly there when Dudley wanted to play. Now though, he was done with everything and putting away the last dish of the day. The rest of his family were all in bed or on their way there. He was just happy to have the silence. 

 

Once done he walked to his cupboard and slid into it, having to duck even with his small stature. Sitting on the small cot he sighed and picked up the small stack of letters. It happened several times that the letters would come in clumps because it was from a foriegn country. Though one seemed off compared to the other two. Curiously he picked up the odd thick envelope and looked at the address, it was to him but it was so oddly written. Turning it over he noticed the wax seal and broke it as he pulled out the letters. The paper was odd and had a strange texture to it, it looked yellow and you could see the grain in the paper.

 

Opening it he froze… what the hell was this? It was a joke right?

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _ of _ WITCHCRAFT  _ and _ WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Flipping to the second page he found even more information about what he was to wear and bring. It was starting to sound less and less like a trick or scheme to mock him. How was he supposed to send a reply by owl of all things? He didn’t have an owl and  _ who _ would use an owl for mail? He decided to think on it and was really tempted to just toss it as a joke. Regardless he had other letters he was expecting and wanting to read far more. He snagged the two from his friend and opened them reading over them happily and sighed, it was so awesome to be able to have a friend, and he even sent him a couple more stamps! He was glad because he had no idea how he was going to get stamps on his own. Regardless he felt like this time he really had something to write about! Akihito would get a kick about hearing about this school for magic thing.  


	6. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know I was supposed to post to MITA today, but things came up in my personal life. I will try to let you guys know more later. Please bare with me!
> 
> Emmy

Dear Harry,

You got an invitation to Hogwarts? That’s amazing! I can’t believe your a wizard but I am so happy that you are. Everything it says is true. I am including a couple books with this letter for you. It will help explain a few things. That's actually why I had to go home this summer, I am also going to school soon for my own special talents. I can’t tell you much more than that. Also… I know your letter will say you can only have certain animals but that's not true either, A familiar can be any animal and they can’t say no. When you go to get your stuff, try to find a familiar shop. It will be worth it. Look just be careful, please. Not everything is as it seems, and don’t trust everything you hear people say. Remember… people in your neighborhood have always been talked into believing those things about you. I know they aren’t true, you know they aren’t. You will hear a lot of opinions, ideas, and words from many people, but no matter what. Don’t be afraid to make your own, to look it up and read. To study and be yourself. 

On another note, I wish you were here. It's just so beautiful here. You would love it! I am including a couple little things and some pictures. I know you would love it. I am still mad at father for making me come home and not look for schools closer to you. But I guess now you would be going away too. Don’t forget to write, and once you head to Hogwarts send me a letter and let me know how I can get mine to reach yours. It may be different than what I read about! 

Much Love,

Akihito <3

 

Aki,

You know about all this stuff? That's amazing I thought I was getting tricked! So it's really all real. Wow. The books are amazing I read some of the first one and there is just so much to this that I never knew could exist! I will look up more about the familiar thing to. I just hope I get one. Those pictures were amazing to, I really hope I can see your home someday. You live in such a beautiful home and those trees were wonderful. I also can’t thank you enough for the good luck talismon I wear all the time now! Knowing my luck it will come in handy. I am sorry this letter is so short. I miss you. 

More of those same letters came, my uncle is so mad, tomorrow he wants to drag us to some lake house… I am a bit scared. Its like he is running from all the letters addressed to me. I wonder why. I also wonder why they keep sending more, I got the first one, but I don’t know how to respond to it. They didn't give me a return address. 

I miss you,

Harry.


	7. Protective Instincts

Harry hadn’t been sure how he would send a letter back to Hogwarts, but in the end he just stuck it in the mailbox and hoped for the best. Once the letters stopped arriving he figured they had received his reply. Now it was only needed that he talk to his uncle about how to go to the alley. Also, how he was going to get there. It wasn’t till he got a surprising letter from his friend did he relax. Akihito’s father was coming to take him to the alley and help him get settled into the magical world. He was also going to help explain magic to his folks, though Harry knew that wasn’t going to go down well.

Waiting as patiently as he could on the day he promised to show, he wasn’t sure what to think either to be truthful, he had never met his friends father. He already had his bag packed, just about everything he owned, except his clothes, in it. When he heard the knock he looked up and was about to head towards the door when his Aunt came down the stairs and opened it smiling. 

Her smile almost faltered at the image of the man at the door. He was tall with caramel skin and rich black hair kept in a low ponytail. He wore a business suit of rich blue with a softer blue button up shirt. His eyes were piercing and icey as he looked at the woman before him as well and obviously didn’t think much of her. 

“Good day madam, I am here to pick up young Harry.”, he spoke respectfully his deep baritone carrying as he gave a polite bow.

Petunia glanced back at Harry glaring at him darkly, “There must be a misunderstanding. How do you know him?”

The man straightened, “I am Chang Hiroto, Harry knows my son. They met during class. I offered to escort him to Diagon Alley today to get his school supplies.”

The womans face went sheet white before her face turned into a sneer, “He will not be going to that… that FREAK school.”

Sharp eyes pinned her and she found herself taking a step back, “Madam, he will be going. It is an honor to be chosen to go to such a prestigious school, you should be proud of your nephew. Now we had best be going Harry, we don’t want to be stuck in the main crowds.” His attention now purely focused on the small boy and his features softened as he extended his hand. 

Harry glanced at his aunt before taking his hand. She took a chance to grab at him but he was pulled from her reach effectively and against the hard body of the adult. Harry looked at his aunt only to have the door slammed in his face. He swore he heard a soft growling sound but when he looked up at the man his expression was soft and calm. 

“Come along Harry, Don’t worry about anything. I have helped three children go to magical school. You will love it. Though, I don’t know Diagon Alley as well as Totori Alley but I am sure most of it is the same.” 

Harry nodded a little nervous as they were led to a beautiful black car. In front of the car was a man dressed in black service clothes, his gloved hands stark against the dark suit. The man opened the back door and bowed politely. 

“Harry this is Ryusei, he is my driver and personal assistant. He will be helping us today at the Alley. Don’t worry he is very nice. He has a son as well about your age. He is going to school with Akihito as well.”

Harry nodded and smiled shyly waving, “Nice to meet you sir.”

The man gave a soft smile and his purple eyes glittered, “and you young master Harry. Please call me Ryu.”

He nodded and was helped into the car and scooted to the other side so that Mr. Chang could get into the car as well. Once situated he looked for a seatbelt but did not find one so he settled in the seat. 

Hiroto looked to him and smiled, “Don’t worry Harry, nothing bad will happen. Ryu is a very good driver. Now would you like something to drink or eat? I have some water or soda, cookies, a pack of crackers, oh and a protein bar.” He knew the kid probably didn't get many sweets at home and he would make sure to get at least two good meals into the lad before returning him to that hell hole, not that he wanted to. He was half tempted to take him home with him, but that would require many strings to be pulled, but still worth looking into. 

Harry thought on it, “a water please sir and can I have the crackers too?”

The man smiled and got both handing them to him, “Of course Harry, We will get lunch once we get to the alley as well. But you look like you need something to tide you over.” He teased softly and ruffled the impossible looking hair. “Alright Ryu let's go.”

“Yes Sir.” the window that separated the two sections slowly lowered so Harry could see what was going on if he liked. To Diagon Alley they went.


	8. Heritage

The lunch had been amazing, they ended up going to a small restaurant in muggle london. He had gotten a burger and fries with a pop drink. Something he didn’t have very often. They other two enjoyed their own meals and soon they were making their way through the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stuck close to them and when a man tried to approach he was ducked out of the way by Ryu as Mr. Chang to confronted the odd man in the turban. 

 

Ryu led him into the back alley behind the bar and waited for the other to join him.

 

Harry looked at him, “What was that?”

 

Ryu shrugged, “I am not sure, but he knew your name and tried to approach you. You are our responsibility today so we won't let you get hurt.” He ruffled the impossible hair and the kid laughed and tried to put it back in place.

 

A few minutes later Mr. Chang to rejoin them with a gave look on his face, “Apparently he is one of your professor’s for the upcoming year. But something is off about him. You be careful around him Harry, okay?”

 

He nodded and took the offered hand and slowly Hiroto removed an odd dagger from his belt and tapped the stones with the tip of the blade, “Apparently this is the entrance and combination. You will have to use your focus in order to enter. Our family doesn’t normally use a focus but a dagger works to channel it.” He explained softly the unasked question.

 

Harry nodded and watched as the bricks seemed to fold back and work themselves into a beautiful archway. His green eyes went wide as he watched the bustling alley. Never before had he seen a place like this. People dressed in odd clothes, robes, and other colorful garments went up and down the streets with bags and boxes of things. Some had birds on their shoulders, others carried brooms in their hands or cauldrons. But one thing was for sure, there was a lot of people. He gripped Ryu’s jacket a bit tighter and both men patted his back gently. 

 

Ryu smiled, “Alright, don’t stray too far, but also enjoy yourself. Stay within our sight at all times. If you want you can hold one of our hands. I know this can be a little overwhelming for a newcomer.”

 

Harry nodded and gripped Ryu’s hand tightly. Slowly they made their way down the alley, going slow so that Harry could see the sights and occasionally he would tug them over to see something he found fascinating. They took note of what seemed to interest him most, the brooms had caught his eyes as well as a few other things. But it was good to see such childlike enthusiasm. The more they made their way down the alley, the more Harry seemed to come out of his shell. 

 

Soon though, they found themselves at Gringotts and Chang to approached the odd creature that was apparently a goblin. “Master Goblin, my charge needs money for school, but he doesn’t have a key. I would like to have him tested to see if he already has a vault here.”

 

The goblin looked over the man’s shoulder towards the boy and nodded, “Alright, I will get Gnarl Claw, he is best when it comes to inheritance testing. Right this way.” The goblin hopped down from the chair he was in, his round body watteling its way down a hall. They followed behind and Harry kept his mouth shut, not sure what was going to happen. He didn’t even know why they were here. He didn’t know how he was going to pay for school supplies, but his friend had told him not to worry.

 

Soon they entered a large office with a huge mahogany desk with goblin silver etched along it in elegant designs. Behind it was a large goblin, easily three times the size of the goblin that had led them here. He was dressed in fine robes of rich blue and silver. The dark brown eyes looked at them, fierce and unblinking, “This is the boy that requires testing?”

 

Hiroto bowed respectfully, “Yes Master Gnarl Claw. He is an orphan and does not know about his parents. Since he came into his magic I thought it best to bring him here to be tested before we got his school supplies.”

 

The goblin nodded and looked to the eleven year old and extended a boney finger with a gnarled half chewed claw, and beckoned him closer,  “Come here lad. I won't hurt you.”

 

Harry slowly approached the large creature, this was all so new to him. “Sir?”

 

Slowly a smile spread on the goblin's face, he was sure it was meant to be reassuring but the sharp teeth and cookedness made it look positively sinister. “Yes I suppose Sir will do. Now lad this will pinch a little but I won't let it hurt long. Let me see your hand please.” Once he had the trembling hand in his he used one of the gnarled claws to nic the pale flesh and watched the small beads of blood swell. 

 

The green eyes were wide again as he watched the goblin take a vile of clear liquid and let a few drops of blood fall into the solution swirling. He dabbed at the finger with a cloth next and the small cut was gone and Harry stared at the finger a moment not even watching as the goblin shook the potion and poured it on a piece of enchanted parchment watching the letters curl and appear along the yellowed pulp.

 

Finally Harry looked up and saw the goblin, Gnarl Claw, reading over the parchment and humming under his breath.

 

Slowly the goblin began to speak, “You say, you did not know that magic existed till you received your letter correct?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes sir. My Aunt and Uncle don’t like freakish things like that. But uhm… I talked to a snake once,” he fell silent at the three sets of eyes that fell on him.

 

Ryu smiled, “A very rare and wonderful talent Harry. Though most european wizards would not think so. To some cultures and countries though it is a sacred talent. But I would keep it a close secret.”

 

Harry nodded and smiled, “so… am I from a wizard family? Were my parents?”

 

The goblin nodded, “They both were, well your father is from a prominent line and your mother was a muggleborn. Meaning she was born to nonmagical parents. Not uncommon these days. Let's see here. Hmm yes,” then he set the paper down for Harry to see. 

 

**Heritage Results:**

**Blood Name:**

**Hadrian James Potter**

**Parents:**

**James Fleamont Potter**

**Lily Jene Potter nee Evans**

 

**Other Blood Relatives:**

**Petunia Lee Dursley nee Evans - Aunt**

**Dudley Dursley - Cousin**

**Narcissa Malfoy nee Black - Second Aunt**

**Draco Malfoy - Second Cousin**

 

**Other Relations:**

**Sirius Orion Black - GodFather (Father) - Incarcerated**

**Alice Longbottom - Godmother (Father) - Mentally Unsound**

**Severus Prince Snape - Godfather (Mother)**

**Hestia Jones - GodMother (Mother) - Deceased**

 

**Titles:**

**Potter Heir (By Blood)**

**Gryffindor Heir (By Blood)**

**Slytherin Heir (By Conquest)**

**Peverell Heir (By Blood)**

 

**Heritage Traits:**

**Metamorphamagus - Dormant**

**Seer Sight - Dormant**

**Parseltongue - Active**

**Natural Apparition - Active**

 

**Blocks and Curses:**

**75% Block Main Magical Core - Albus Dumbledore**

**25% Metamorphmagus Block - Lily Jene Potter nee Evans**

 

**Connections:**

**Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle - Active**

**Soul-Mate (Active, Unknown)**

**Brother of Blood Bond - Akihito Chang - Active**

**Life Debt (Owed to Blood) - Unknown Active**

**Prophecy of Sybil Trelawney - Active**

  
  


Harry blinked in slight confusion over the parchment, “What does all this mean? I have other family? Then why am I with my Aunt? She hates me"

 

The goblin cut the other adults off from answering. "If you wish to meet your other relatives and discuss this we can set up a meeting. As for the rest. Some abilities are passed down in blood. The black line has long had metamorphmagus in it. And your great grandmother was a Black." Then he pointed to the seer sight, "This is a known trait of the Peverell line. But as you can see both are marked dormant. Which means you may gain it upon maturity or you may never gain it, but your children could. You are, however, a parselmouth and you can apparate naturally. I can get you books on both for a small fee of course." 

 

Harry nodded then pointed to the blocks. "What about these.”

 

The goblin looked at them and frowned deeply. "The magic block is dangerous and we would suggest having it removed but… only a guardian can request it or you when your an adult. The other block by your mother. That one is actually done for some. It appears you were a metamorphmagus at birth and your mother partially blocked the ability. They do this so that a child doesn't do something bad to themselves. Generally they are removed at the age of 10 or 11 by the parent. We can remove that one today if you wish."

 

Finally Mr. Chang spoke up, “And the other things? The Horcrux is also dangerous. Who is this Tom Riddle. Also is it possible I can authorize the removal of the blocks? He has the blood brother bond with my youngest son.”

 

The goblin shrugged, “Perhaps. As for the Horcrux, he is far too young to have it removed. And we would need to remove the block first or the process could kill him. He is young and his body is still growing, sir.” He picked up a piece of paper and tossed it in the air and it vanished from sight. A moment later a smaller goblin came in and set a grey blue potion on the desk. “Ah there it is. This will remove the small block on your metamorphmagus abilities.”

 

Harry frowned as he was still reading the sheet of paper but set it down in favor of the potion, “Will it hurt?”

 

The goblin shook his head, “You may feel some mild discomfort, maybe an ache but it should not hurt.”

 

The small boy nodded and picked up the potion and downed it in one go, he pulled a face of great disgust and shuddered at the taste. Nothing happened at first but then it felt like his ears were ringing and something tightened in his chest. He felt hot and dizzy then a loud pop sounded off in his ears and everything settled back into normalcy except one small problem. His vision was all blurry. He reached up and removed his glasses and the world came into focus.”I can see…”

 

The goblin chuckled, “Your morphing abilities fixed your eyesight. It's a normal thing. Now you can practice on your new ability. And yup there it is, the sheet changed.” he pointed to the ability and now it stated active and the block message was removed. “This will self update. So keep it close on you. Now is there anything else I can help you with today?”

 

Mr. Chang, “No it's alright. I will pursue the rest with the ministry and see what can be done. This block worries me. But as you say, we can’t do anything about it at the moment.” He smiled down at Harry, “Come along Harry, let's get your school things.”

 

Harry smiled back and took the man’s hand, “Don’t I need money for my things sir?”

Mr. Chang chuckled, “No Harry, today will be my treat. You are a blood brother to my son, that is a very powerful bond. I would be honored if you would allow me to consider you my son also.”

 

The green eyes widened before a few tears spilled from the corners of them and he launched into the man’s arms gripping him tightly in a hug. 

 

Mr. Chang wrapped his arms about him tightly and rocked him slowly, “Don’t worry Harry. You will always be family. Now let's go get your supplies, when your ready.”

 

Harry nodded against his chest, “Thank you sir, I would like that very much.”


	9. Shopping

Shopping with Mr.Chang was one of the best experiences Harry had ever had. The man was adamant that he had everything he would need. Starting with a whole new wardrobe, as that would take the longest to get ready while they were out shopping. The walk to the clothing shop was pleasant and Harry smiled the entire way.”S..sir, are you… going to try to be my guardian?”

 

He nodded softly, “Yes, if I can get custody of you I would like to officially adopt you as well. Though, that may mean you will not continue to go to Hogwarts. There are much better schools around the world. Including the one Akihito is in, but you may need to do summer studies to catch up. His school starts at a different age and have many more classes than Hogwarts.”

 

Harry nodded, “Maybe I can read books and learn those things too? My teachers say I am a fast learner.” 

 

“Perhaps. Ah we are here. But first I want you to study your first year things. If you see a class or read something that interests you, just let me know. I can get you a summer tutor and help you any way I can.”

 

He nodded and the two walked in and was met by a wonderful plump woman, “Oh! Hogwarts sweety? Okay head on back and undress for me. There is another lad back there so I will do you both together.”

 

Harry swallowed a little at being somewhat naked with another kid and he looked to Mr.Chang. 

 

“It’s alright Harry. If you prefer there should be a curtain you can draw between you alright?”

 

The small boy nodded and walked into the back were another boy was standing on a pedestal his blonde hair pale much like his sharp features. Harry waved to him shyly before drawing the curtain between them and undressing slowly. He didn’t like people seeing how skinny he was. Couple scars here and there but none were too bad. 

 

“One of the shy ones are you? Can’t be that bad looking.” the voice on the other side of the curtain scoffed.

Harry flushed brighter, “I’m just not used to it.”

Another laugh, “Well unless your in Slytherin get used to it. All the dorms of the other three houses are shared by the other boys in your age group. Slytherin is the only dorm that has private rooms.”

The green haired wizard groaned lightly, “So there are different houses?”

There was a long pause, “Muggle born I am guessing? Fantastic more of you every year. Yes there are four houses. Slytherin, the best house. Hufflepuff for the simple minded, Ravenclaw for all those book worms, then Gryffindor, house for all the brave idiots with all brawn and no brains.”

Harry flushed, this kid was kind of rude. “What’s wrong with being a muggleborn?”

The kid grunted, “Many of the old families don’t like muggleborns. People who are not born and raised in the wizarding world are a danger. What if they told muggles about us? Exposed us? Not to mention you all come into a world you don’t understand and expect us to forgive you for all the things you do. You know none of our customs, none of our laws, you even corrupted most of our most sacred holidays with your christmas and easter.”

The younger blinked slowly, for some reason that made sense. So entering the wizarding world would be like going to another country. They viewed muggleborns as tourists or foreigners. He remembered seeing some of those Yankies his uncle always talked about. With their loud voices and jabbing gestures. He didn’t feel comfortable then either. “W..what if I wanted to learn those? Your ways and things?”

There was another long pause, “Then, I guess you wouldn’t be all bad. Atleast, you would be trying. You should get the book Septum’s Guide to Laws and Customs. It is a good starter book. Maybe the next time we meet, you can greet me properly and I can see if you are really learning or just emitting gas.”

He fell silent as the lady came back and took both their measures. Once done Harry dressed quickly and ran to meet Mr.Chang who was talking to a tall blonde man who had much the same features as the boy he had been talking to in the back.

Mr.Chang smiled, “Ah Harry are you all set? I was just talking to Lord Malfoy, he works in the ministry. We were discussing about how to proceed. He has agreed to help me gain custody of you.”

Harry grinned brightly, “Thank you uhm L..Lord Malfoy.” he was trying and the man didnt look to happy but the gaze softened after a moment.

“My pleasure lad. This gentleman tells me you are muggle raised and do not like your current home. I am more than happy to help a young wizard find his place in our world.”

Harry grinned brightly and there was a soft gasp as the three adults and one other kid stared at him. Harry looked around and frowned, “What?”

Mr.Chang laughed softly, “Your hair… its yellow.” He led Harry to the mirror and Harry stared wide eyed.  
“Is this that Metamagy thingy?”

“Metamorphamagi yes. You got it from the Black line. Though I am not sure how strong your ability will be. Some can change their entire bodies, other just their face or eyes and hair. You will have to practice to get a better hang of it.”

The blonde boy frowned, “So your not a muggleborn?”

Harry looked back, “No, both my parents were wizards, but they passed away so I was raised by my muggle relatives.”

The other nodded and gave a calculating look, “You should get that book. I would also add Enis’s Guide to The Families. It will help you understand more about the ancient and noble family lines. How your line connects to them, who your family served or if it does serve on any branches of government. For example the Malfoy House has two seats on the Wizengamot, one of our main branches of government”

The green eyed kid stared a moment, that was alot of information to process, “Oh, thankyou. I hope we meet each other again soon.”

The blonde nodded and the two took their leave after a few short goodbyes. Harry sighed and with that they were off. Stopping at the bookstore were he got all his books for classes, the couple the blonde had suggested and a few that Harry thought looked interesting, including a book comparing cooking to potions and a book and magical gardening. He loved to garden and cook, even if it was for his stupid family. When he tried that foreign food from Akihito it tasted so amazign and Harry wanted to learn how to make things taste that good as well.

The next stop was other basic supplies like inks, quills, parchement, potion things and everything else on the list that was needed as basic supplies. They were all easy to find and apparently shops had set up ‘student sets’ so they didnt have to go digging around and could just grab the sets. But Harry found himself with extra ink colors and a stationary kit as well because he was supposed to write a letter at least once a week. Harry enjoyed having fun selecting things and seeing what the wizarding world had to offer. The best part was being able to pick out things he had never been able to have before. Like his own trunk to keep his own things in. He was fascinated on how there was trunks for different sections, layers, and even hidden compartments. They eventually settled on a three level trunk. The first level for books and school supplies while the second level was split into two sections for clothes. The third level remained empty until Harry found a use for it.

Once all his things were in the trunk for easy carrying they made their way to the animal shop. Stepping in Mr.Chang patted his back, “Alright Harry take a look around. Remember you aren’t here for a school animal. I want you to have a true familiar. If we can’t find one here we will do it the old fashioned way.”  
“How do I find a familiar?”

Ryu stepped forward to answer, “Familiar’s are very special. You will feel a pull to them, or sometimes an animal will mark you. With a bite that will turn into a symbol or crest. Just walk around concentrate on what you feel not what you see.”

The young wizard nodded and began to look around the pet shop. He listened to the snakes for a long moment, laughing at their conversations and spoke back to them softly. They had seemed both startled and delighted to meet a speaker. Even asking to leave with him, but he said that he couldn’t take home a snake, he would get in trouble and he didn’t feel a pull to any of them. He felt an almost repulsion when it came to the toads and rats. Though the birds were very beautiful he didn’t think he felt anything to one of them either. As he walked past a door he felt a sharp tug and stopped. Turning to the door he looked around before opening it and found a large back room with different types of animals in it. He walked along the cages looking at most of the animals that were in cages or had special markings along the containers they were in. Following the tug he found himself in the back corner, the cage was covered in a think black sheet and he could hear something panting and scratching behind the sheet. Reaching up his hand hovered over the fabric.

“Don’t touch that boy! This room if off limits!” a hand grabbed his wrist and jerked him away and he looked up at an older woman with a head wrap. She looked angry and her accent was distinctly american. “Did your parent’s not teach you manners!”

“You will unhand him now Grimm! You are not allowed to hunt in this territory.” Mr.Chang came forward and pulled Harry into his arms and Ryu stepped between them and the female glaring her down.

“Ch… what are you doing here” I can hunt were I like. The boy is lucky I saved him, he could have lost his hand!” She pulled down the sheet and a large white canine snarled and attacked her, or tried through the bars slamming into them harshly as he tried to snag her. She grunted and grabbed a strange stick jabbing it at the canine who snarked and yelped in pain. “This is a very dangerous creature. As you should know.” She glared at Ryu as well.

Harry gasped as she hurt the dog, “Stop your hurting him!”

Mr.Change glared at her, “I am surprised you were even able to capture him in your condition. I heard you were dying. Your upsetting my charge stop your disgusting display.”

She looked at him her gaze calculating, “Fine. Your kind may be protected but if you get in my way I will deal with you.” She went to cover the dog back up when Harry stepped forward to get a closer look, “What did I say do you want to die!” She went to grab him again when three seperate growls sounded, two slightly different than the third.

Green eyes glared at her and he lowered down in front of the cage and looked at the ice blue eyes and smiled, “I know you. You were the one in the trap aren’t you?”

The dog gave him a slow calculating look before carefully laying down, it was easier for Harry to see the back leg, it looked awful, the white fur was almost gone and the leg had a type of rot setting in. “Oh you poor thing.” he reached into the bars and the growl sounded but Harry kept going and slowly scratched his ear gently. “It’s alright. I can help now. Right?” He looked back at Mr.Chang.

The man was still having heated words with the woman but stopped and looked at Harry and saw the look, “Really? That’s what your going to bond with?” He got growled at and put his hands up, “Okay, not arguing. You heard my charge. Release the canine into our custody. A familiar bond over rides your laws.”

The woman stared at him like he had grown another head, “Are you insane? You know how dangerous that mutt is! I am not releasing him. He is going to die.”

Harry whipped around, “You can’t do that!” as he turned the canine struck getting just enough of his muzzle through the bars to bite down on Harry’s shoulder. The boy shrieked in pain but something told him not to move. He seemed frozen as fear and hard pain flushed through his system. Then warmth spread and the teeth released him no blood showing on his shirt, just the cuts in his shirt. He touched his shoulder and stared at the mark. A swirling white misty cloud took up part of his shoulder with a silver paw in the background.

“There, now you have no choice. The canine will listen to the boy and protect him alone. Now release him so we can get him the proper care he needs.”

The woman had seemed to loose the fight and looked angrier than he had ever seen any of the Dursleys. She walked to the cage and opened it slowly having to dodge the sharp teeth that went for her before the white dog was at the young boys side, not happy and giving her a look that should have killed her.

The boy smiled brightly and hugged the canine around the neck, “I am so happy I got to meet you again. You really want to be my familiar? Thankyou. Now I have to name you?”

The dog didn’t seem interested in a name and didn’t seem all to affectionate but let himself get hugged by the kid. He was limping badly and needed to get his leg looked at.

“Alright Harry, let’s go. Ryo and I picked out a gift for you and we need to get tags and paperwork done for your new familiar along with getting him looked over.” The day was already long but Harry had never been happier.


End file.
